Conventional automated pet feeders are typically controlled via a timer that forms a part of the pet feeder. They are inflexible to the needs of pet owners as the set schedule cannot be changed unless the pet owner is physically present at the pet feeder device. Further, it is not possible for pet owners to view their pets when they are away from home. Further still, it is not possible for pet owners to know that their pets are actually eating when they are supposed to.
What is needed and provided by the present invention, is a web-connected, remotely programmable, automated pet feeding apparatus having advanced monitoring capabilities.